The Son of Heaven
by Mr Mathias
Summary: Percy is the son of Zeus and Hera, King and Queen of Olympus, however instead of being a god he is demigod that gets bullied at Goode Highschool however how will he React when he finds out that all of the gods are going to his school to learn about the modern World, and does Percy have a girlfriend he havent introduced his parents to yet ?
1. Chapter 1

The Son of Heaven

I Dont own nothing about Percy Jackson and Olympus however i own the Character Alex and a few other ones

Summary

Prologue

Percy Jackson is the son of Zeus and Hera and goes to Goode Highschool

However instead of treated good he gets bullied, how will his parents react when they along the rest of the gods have to go to Goode to learn more about the modern world. also is Percy having a girlfriend he didn't tell his parents about ?

Percy Jackson woke to the alarm going BEEP BEEP BEEP at 6.30 in the morning

Ugh i hate that school and gods i hate those people he said to himself.

"You see Percy wasnt a normal 14-year-old guy he wasnt just another demigod

He was the son of Zeus and Hera, The King and Queen of Olympus. After one of Zeus's affairs ended in a pregnancy and later miscarriage Hera and Zeus tried to rebuild their life together and after a little while they decided they wanted a child together but not a godling, no they wanted a Demigod so they decided to ask Hestia if she could make their little bundle of joy a Demigod, instead of a god. of course she could but she had to change his Aura and after that he would be a demigod. but she said you can raise him since the ancient laws only counts if one of the parents are Mortal, however since your both Gods the laws doesn't apply in this case.

Honey wake up its time for breakfast so come take a shower and come out, okay mom see you in a bit Percy said, while showering Percy kept thinking about what kind of escape he had to plan since he didn't want to meet his bullies at school

" Flashback Percy's day at school consisted of being thrown into trashcan having his head dipped in toilet water and the occasional beatings however despite all that he was a very good student, none of his grades were less than anything but 10-12 and he was also a musical prodigy playing Drums guitar bass Classical piano violin and Cello. but the most amazing thing about Percy was that despite all who his parents are and who he was, he was the modest person you could meet. in fact after Zeus and Hera had discovered how nice he was to everybody they started taking him to Olympus to bring some peace because all the gods loved Percy and Hestia Hades were thankful because Percy asked his dad to let his uncle and aunt have their thrones back, Even Artemis the goddess who hated men more than anything in the world were very fond of her little brother.

Hey Mom Hey dad Percy said as came out to have breakfast with his parents

hey kiddo Zeus said while Ruffling his hair while it was wet, Dad Percy said please don't call me that okay kiddo Zeus said while grinning, Honey what are plans for today Hera asked Percy, Hmm i don't know really know He said.

Later at Olympus, Everybody calm down we have to talk about this calmly Hera said, How can we, i mean we are of the ancient school we don't know a thing about the Modern world Athena said loudly after that statement everybody started talking/shouting again, Enough everybody, everyone stiffened af out of a portal Rhea came, listen op i may be you Mother/Grandmother however i actually also keep up with the modern world, here is my suggestion every one of you will go to Percy's school and learn more about the Modern Tides so you can apply it To modernize Olympus, Thats a great idea however you can't let Percy know who you are Rhea said, while thinking of her grandson, Why not Zeus and Hera said ? Because in these modern times it is considered uncool to acknowledge your parents while you are with Friends Rhea said. Ok so it is suggested that we all change our Apperance and names when we check into Percy's school Zeus said while thinking about all the pranks him and his son could do to the school, yes and can you please wipe that smirk of your face you look like a sinister cat that ate a canary Hera said while many gods were laughing at Zeus. it is decided then Next week and year forward we will Attend Goode Highschool also Mother will you join us Poseidon Hades and Zeus asked at the same time ? No i wont Rhea said now if you'll excuse me i have a boutique to run so Goodbye for now Rhea Said while stepping into a new portal. Ok everybody see you next week Zeus said while leaving with Hera to go their home in New York, isn't it time for Percy to be home now Zeus asked Hera ? actually im not sure about it the school keep changing his schedule Hera said.


	2. Chapter 2

The Son of Heaven

i don't own anything, except my OCC'S

Also i forgot. please read and review and just ask if you have questions.

also English isnt my native Language however i speak more English due to the fact that i English and American Culture have filled more in my life than my actual culture.

Chapter 2

Percy's thought, Will today be different even thought it is monday? oh here comes the bus, He then put his headphones in his ears so he could listen to music. no one really knew what he liked to listen to even his parents didn't know his music taste it wasnt because he was rude they just never asked him and he was a little shy about it.

After he started turned on his Ipod Poison by Alice Cooper started playing

he sat at the forest seat in the bus so he could watch when they came?

"Them were a bunch of populares and Jocks who absolutely hated him

in fact daily the Jocks threw him in trashcan's saying trash belong in trashcan's

while the popular called him a Freak and told that his parents didn't want him and he were the result of a broken condom and a booze.

Suddenly the bus came to a stop, great the first one comes he thought as popular Mark chase came aboard, Hey wacko he said while Glaring at Percy,

When Percy didn't reply Mark got angry hey loser i am talking to you or are you just to stupid to hear, when Percy still didn't reply as he wouldnt give him the satisfaction of acknowledgement Mark got so angry he swore than when they were out of the bus he would punch him, little by little they all came aboard, and when the bus stopped at the familiar bus stop in front of Goode Highschool Percy swiftly left so quickly and secretive that none of his Tormentors, had any chance of grabbing him and give him a beating for ignoring them earlier.

Phew Percy thought as he went into school and looked for his classroom.

"Excuse me could please help me, he heard someone asking him and when he turned to answer the person all he saw was girl with Black hair and perfect white teeth and the most captivating blue eyes looking at him curious,

Yes what can i do for you he asked her, i am looking for my classroom she said, oh then let me have a look at your schedule Percy said, okay here it is the girl said

Schedule

8-9: Math, with Paul Blofis

10-11: English, with Sally Jackson

12-13: Lunch

14-15: Music, with Terrence Macdonald

15-16: Greek mythology, with Tim Smith.

Locker Number 2443 code 1256

Okay we have some of the same classes, Percy said to her, also your Locker is next to mine

May i ask what your name is Percy said,

It's Alex the girl said, Okay Alex we have English and Music and Greek mythology together however since you are new let me show to the math class Percy said

Thank you Alex said, while they walking to their respective classroom people started to notice a new girl talking with the weird boy everybody hated and bullied.

Okay here we are Percy said to Alex when they found her classroom, okay see at English Percy said, wait Alex said as he started to walk way, Could you meet me here and help me to English class and maybe later you could show me the rest of the school, and after school you could show the cool places here in NY, Alex said with a shy yet gentle smile, uhm okay Percy said, but are you sure you want to be seen with me ? Here at Goode and in Public Percy said bewildered that someone would want to spend time with him and not just to bully him and make fun of him, but actually spend time with and getting to know him. Yes Alex said yes i am sure, you seem like a good guy that is just misunderstood, Alex said. okay i'll see you here a little later Percy said. Hello Nerd what are you doing here shouldnt you be in trashcan you pathetic idiot he heard someone say to him and when turned he saw his worst nightmare, Right behind stood Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace Will Solace and Grover Underwood who despite his limping actually could run and they looked at him with such a disgust that people around them shivered, he decided to not to try to provoking them further by saying the wrong thing, he had many times learned that saying the wrong things to them could explode in his face.

" Flashback, he started to remember that last week he said that Grover were a nutcase when he tried to force his signature on something to save the Nature, when he said no a few hours later he was in trashcan with black eye a bloody nose, but he got away with not signing,

You see Grover Annabeth and Will and Thalia were in the popular group and its Leader Luke Castellan that because of his extreme hatred for his family found him on the run and when he saved Annabeth she became his trusted loyalty and that slowly grew into them meeting Will who were also angry at his father, Grover met them and they bonded so tight that despite Grovers insistens on saving nature and obviously only speaking about saving the nature they actually accepted him, Thalia was the one who hurt him most though, you see he was her brother They shared the same father but not the same mother, Thalia's mother Julia was an junkie and violent alcoholic who hated Thalia because she reminded her of Zeus his father, and when Zeus discovered what conditions Thalia lived under he tried to get her to come with him however the damage had been done Julia's hatred for Zeus had smitten of on Thalia who had started to belive the lies Julia told her. and when it came to her Meeting Percy for the First time she said he was ugly and then spit on him and her Stepmother, That night she ran only to meet Luke Annabeth And Grover and Will on their trip to find their New Home.

Percy was beyond heartbroken when he found out how much his Sister hated him, in his world he hadn't done anything to deserve her wrath neither had his mom and dad, in fact when Zeus came home and told Hera about what he had discovered about Thalia and Julia she said he needed to get her out of there before it went all downhill plus that Percy would love his sister with all his might, she just had a feeling about it, and she was heartbroken when she heard what she said to Percy and was shocked when she spat on both. that night they left her alone thinking it was just hard for her wrapping her head around the fact that she had a brother and Hera knew that one day Hera would have to kids running around making Mischief and so on and Annoy the gods she hadnt expected her to run of to got knows where and that was the last time she saw her future daughter if she was allowed to call her that. Now here is chapter to also dont worry Thalia and Percy will have a great relationship later on but not now.


	3. Thalias' POV

The Son of Heaven

i Dont own anything except Alex

Chapter 2½

Thalia's POV

Poor Percy she thought as she saw him looking afraid because of them

The Thing is Thalia did in fact love her brother but she had been fooled by Julia

Julia her told her awful things about her father and when Julia heard that Zeus were having another kid she had told thalia that Percy would hate her Just like her Dad and Stepmom and she was just a useless girl, and at some point Thalia had started to doubt herself and then the lies that Julia had told had been kicking in,

So she decided that because Percy would hate she would hate him first and try to be as awful as she could be to all three of them so they could have their Happy little family and she could find her own, it was when percy showed up at her school she had realized how wrong she were about herself her dad her stepmom hopefully mom and her little brother, but the damage had been done and she thought that maybe all hope was lost when she saw the hurt look Percy gave her, it reminded her of when she lived with them and how he would look up her as a idol thinking she was the best sister in the world and to minutes after she would look at him and say hurtful things to him not enough to make him cry but enough to make him hurt because he couldnt understand what had he done to her as far as his Tiny little mind could understand she was his sister and he loved her overall and always said to his bullies that his sister would make them hurt if they continued and they would leave him alone after that. later when she ran away he would up into his parents bed and with his thumb in his mouth while crying he would always ask for his sister and why did she leave him and wasnt he a good enough brother to her ? and his mom would hold him tightly to her whispering comforting words to him while his Dad would rub circles on his tiny little back and always after a little he would fall asleep between his parents while they looked at each other and thinking what went wrong.

but that was so long ago and she honestly thought she were over them but she knew deep in her heart she wasnt, he is her brother and she be damned if she lets it get further in fact she made a pact she would try to come back into his and her parents life once more if they let her, and she knew where to start. by going home and tell her mom and dad what Percy endures everyday at school how lonely he is the beatings.

I Decided to put a little chapter in so we could see everything from Thalia's pov

However there is long way to go before they are reunited.

next chapter is all about the gods and their preparing to go to School

and to clear some things up Julia isnt in Thalia's life anymore her mom is Hera because despite the strained relationship Hera absolutely adores her and so does Percy and Zeus which is way it is so hard for all three of them.


	4. Chapter 4

The Son of Heaven

I Dont own Anything

Chapter 3

Back in the Throne room, at Olympus the gods were planning their trip to school.

Alright everybody listen up Zeus said, everybody needs to pick a name and everybody is going to stay in The Apartment complex where Hera Percy and i Reside

You will be TO persons sharing an apartment, i am sure it wont be a problem since the Apartments ar big enough so everybody can have their space, Myself and Son and dearest Wife have the entire top floor all the apartments up there has been mended into one big household.

Now all we need to do is to tell each other the names but everybody needs to know not only your roommate, so Hades you go first.

I Hades have a name picked out. and i will be sharing room with my Wife

Persephone have you decided a name ? Yes my lord yes i have, said Persephone.

Athena Have you decided on a name you will be comfortable with during our school stay? Yes my lord Yes i have, and who will you stay with ? i will share with Artemis

Hestia do you have a picked out a name ? said Zeus, Yes i have Hestia said also i will share with Poseidon. Hestia said, is that okay with you Little one she said while smirking while everyone snickered, Everyone knew how much Zeus hated being referred by his age the only ones who were allowed to ask Hera and Percy.

Hestia you know how Much i hate it when my age is the center so lets move on shall we. Zeus said while glaring

Hermes do you have a name and a roommate ? Yes to both Hermes said my roommate is the one and only one APOLLO, he said while the two of them highfived, why does that not surprise me Zeus said.

Hephaestus do you have a name and a roommate ? Zeus asked ? Yes i have Hephaestus answered.

Little line break. also so you write the names and Pairings down for you guys

Hades/ Persephone. Harris/Paris.

Poseidon/ Hestia. William/ Emily

"Aphrodite is no longer with Ares and have gone back to Her husband

Hephaestus/Aphrodite. Thomas/Sofia.

Athena/ Artemis. Aaliyah/ Alexis.

Hermes/Apollo. Flynn/Howard

Zeus will be known in School as Trent

Hera will be known as Isabella

Ares since you are alone you will join Dionysus in Camp Halfblood

and so it is decided you are all to go home and start packing the needs also we are going to shop tomorrow in school supplies' is that understood Zeus Thundered.

Yes came it from all gods in the throne room. Good now before you go Persephone can you watch Hades and Percy tonight, we have a hot date Zeus and Hera said? Yes i can come over at anytime you want said. just be there by 19.00 and you guys can have pizza Hera said, yes but why do i have to watch my Husband ? she asked.

Well last time he watched Percy he tried to drag him to a strip club also he ruined our couch by vomiting all over it Hera said while looking at her Brother who gulped.

okay see there Persephone said while flashing out.

do you think it is the right thing going to his school ? Hera said to Zeus ? Yes because one we get to see his school life and we can learn to adapt to the modern world but i do belive that we are a bit busy right now Zeus said, and why is that Hera asked ?. Because you my dear have a dress to find i myself a suit also because Percy is done with school in a hour and think we should pick him up so we can see the school, okay let's do it he will definitely be pleased, Hera said while looking at Zeus.

Line Break

Mean while at Goode Percy was glancing nervously at the clock it said 15:25 seeing that the panic started to rise in him as he only had a few moments to get out of class and fast away from school, Luke wanted to beat him just because he could and Thalia wouldnt lift a finger to save him, he was also starting to run out of excuses why he was home so fast and why he couldn't do certain things, because he was in pain from the beatings.

Just 30 minutes more and then its time Percy thought. while paying Attention to his teacher, suddenly he felt something hit his head but he knew what it was, it were trying to provoke him during the last few minutes they had back also it was to remind him of what were about to happen when the clock said 16:00. Okay the next week we will start on the Greek gods and the great tragedies and with Everyone have a nice day said the Teacher.

Okay here we go Percy thought the minute he came close to the front doors of Goode but what he didnt expect at all were that Teachers and students were standing looking at a Huge limousine and more important The limo that belonged to his dad, but the question were why are his Parents here suddenly the door opened and out came the family butler who started to open op the car door and greeting Percy at the same time, all this happened while all the teachers and students were looking at the scene in awe.

Hi mom Hi dad Percy said the minute he were in his seat, Hey honey Hera said while giving him a light peck on his cheek and ruffling his hair.

Hey kiddo Zeus said while giving Percy a hug, and said to Hera and honey could you please stop embarrassing the poor kid i mean he is 14 Years old soon to be 15. Percy gave his dad a look that said thanks but i dont think she'll ever stop though.

Line Break

uhm not to be rude or anything but why exactly are you guys picking me up? Percy asked,

Well we both had some free time from our jobs so we decided to pick you up

Also we have some news Hera said.

"Please dont divorce because of me i know you guys love each other so couldnt you guys just work it out Percy rambled because of the nerves he got when he heard his mother said they had some news and he recently did a assignment on divorced kids and how it would effect them.

Uhm sweetheart we are not getting a divorce Hera said to her son who was trembling with nerves and it showed all over him.

Zeus and I have a date tonight so Persephone is watching you, is that okay?

Yes but is uncle Hades going to be there Percy asked still nervous he hadn't forgotten the last time His uncle watched him.

Yes but Persephone isnt allowing him to do anything this time except order a Pizza Hera said to calm down her son.

Okay and dad could you help me with my assignment Percy asked while looking at Zeus? that depends on what it is Zeus asked while nervous he really sucked at math so he prayed to his mother that it wasnt math.

It is from Greek history we are doing an assignment next week about the gods and ti like to have my bases covered he said, Phew Zeus thought that was close.

Yes i will gladly help you, which gods have you picked out Zeus asked

Zeus and Hera, Percy said not noticing how his Parents smiled

okay ask and i shall answer to my knowledge Zeus said.

Well according to my teacher Zeus was gay for his brothers Percy said while.

"Zeus in his shocked condition where starting to come back, Never in his life he would defend himself for his Favorite son who thought he was gay because of a Mortal who apparently have his facts wrong.

Percy, Zeus said, "Zeus was not gay in fact he never looked at other men especially his brothers,

Okay Percy i didnt think so either but our Teacher does this weird thing where he drops some information that is never correct just so he be sure people listen and actually do their homework, in fact he said that Hades were a closet transsexual who wore dresses and make up.

Hera just sat there inwardly laughing so much it hurts Her Husband was supposedly Gay and her brother wore dresses.

Percy i will tell you all but did your Teacher mention any of the Female goddess? Zeus said while thinking he might have laugh, Yes in fact he belive that Hera is in secret Relationship with Both Athena and Artemis Percy said while not noticing how pale his mother suddenly became. Zeus for a second time had been speechless

Dear god next week will be the greatest pain in my ass Zeus thought to himself,

Dad, Dad,DAD Percy shouted, what have we told you about Yelling Zeus said

sorry but you zoned out while i said something also i think mom is sick look at how pale she is, Percy said,

When did she started looking like this Zeus asked a little Nervous well since i told you guys about what my teacher said about Hera and Athena and Artemis being in Relationship. oh right well we are almost home so let get her up to bed okay Percy Zeus said, Yes dad

Line Break

"Hera's thoughts how in the living hell can my son think i am a lesbian whats more he thinks Arty and Athena is Lesbians too, please Percy dont talk about this again especially to them they will murder you for thinking this.

Come on Percy lets get your mother into bed okay that if you take her legs i'll her arms Percy said while thinking what could have put his mother into this state of shock. Do you feel better mom do you think you can stand or do you need me and dads help Percy asked while looking at his mom? I am alright honey sorry for worrying you guys Hera said while looking at Zeus and a extremely nervous Percy.

When Zeus and Hera were alone in their bedroom, Hera are you alright i know what Percy said might have been a bit too much, i know that he doesnt know about us Being the Gods and how powerful he is, but i want to make sure you are alright if not we can cancel dinner Tonight? Zeus said to Hera, i am alright dear it was just a shock i mean how can the teacher still be called a teacher if he teaches stuff like this?

I know what you mean Zeus said, i am not gay and Hades isnt a transsexual who wears dresses? but i might die if Percy mentions this to him Zeus said.

I Hear you Hera said but remember Next week we are starting at Percy's school which mean we have to deal with incorrectly facts about us. also i think we should get a copy of Percy's schedule so we can help each other out Hera said to Zeus.

that will be a great idea? but i think that we need to have another council meeting where we discuss the facts Percy said to us also so we can prepare for the worst

okay but for now you need to find a dress and i need a special suit Zeus said.

Line Break + The Date

Suddenly Zeus and Hera could hear their son started talking with someone

it turned out that Percy had let Hades and Persephone in and they were chatting

Hello Hades and Persephone Nice of you guys to watch Percy tonight Zeus said.

it is our pleasure we love spending time with the little guy Persephone said.

What she said Hades while ruffling Percy's hair, Hey Percy said.

Come here sweetheart and give your mother a kiss Hera said to Percy,

Can i get a hug Zeus asked Percy who gave his mother a peck on cheek

and his dad a hug. Wait up Percy Zeus said, i cant i have homework and i need to train on my piano. How is it that you can be my son when i was your age did you know what i used to do ? Zeus said, no because it is inappropriate and pardon the Language but sexist Percy said to his dad.

Come on honey we have a reservation at 19:45 we can't miss Hera said to her husband who smiled at his son and then looked to Hera. yes lets get moving

"Hades POV (Decided to do some POV so it makes it easier)

How in The name of Hell can Percy be the son the of Zeus and still be so down to earth ? Hades thought

Now Percy which Pizza would you like? Persephone asked, a large pepperoni with Extra Tomato Sauce and Extra Cheese and Garlic and Olive please he said. and what would you like to drink? A Cola he said okay i will call the pizza man so you can just do want you want to do in the meanwhile Persephone said, Okay Percy said.

Zeus and Hera

At the Restaurant an Italian that they love so much they have a special table for them

Well over little boy is definitely something Zeus said, Yes he is but i am wondering how can it be that he never brings friends and girls home? Hera said, i have been wondering about that too Zeus said well we will found out next week, but i am thinking we need to discuss the Teaching and how it affect us i mean i am still shivering about the stuff that His History teacher Told him Zeus said.

Well You are right we need a meeting to discuss this because Artemis will kill him when she hears that he called her a Lesbian and Athena would gladly help her Hera said. We will bring that to the meeting but for now i would just like to enjoy spending time with my Wife Zeus said, oh arent you quiet the charmer Hera said or are you just wanting to get into my pants? She said. both Zeus said and then they laughed.

At the Jackson Reside Persephone got their Pizza's Hades tipped to obviously stoned Pizza guy.

So Perce anything special going on in your life Persephone asked her Nephew ?

Uhm yes i have a test at greek Mythology coming up next so i am studying that Percy said while not noticing how Aunt and Uncle looked at each other,

Percy when you say you have a Test at Greek Mythology what does that mean exactly Hades asked ?

Well i have to write an assignment on The gods and Heroes but our Teacher has his information Wrong on so many levels so its a little hard to know what he means, Percy said. What do you mean wrong information Persephone asked ?

Well he told me That Hades the Lord of the Underworld were a transsexual who was wearing Makeup and was extremely gay for His brothers bot so was Zeus and Poseidon Percy said while not noticing how pale his Uncle suddenly Became.

Uhm Percy have you mentioned this to anybody? Hades asked while feeling sick to his stomach about what he have just heard, Yes Percy said in fact i asked Dad to help me about this assignment because he knows so much about it Percy said while eating his Pizza.

We need to have a serious Meeting Hades Told His wife and Zeus in his thoughts about what it Came from Zeus and Hera who where enjoying their time together

Percy have just said something disturbing about his Lesson in Greek History Hades said while trying to contain his anger about being called a transsexual who wore Makeup.

Zeus Pov

Hades You do not do something right now Tomorrow we will have a meeting where this will be discussed because you are not the only one who had to suffer this Myself and Hera and Artemis and Athena have also been victims of this Monstrosity Zeus said. Okay but i will be sending his teachers soul to the fields of punishment when he dies Hades said. okay but for now enjoy your pizza and dont do anything stupid Hera said, me Stupid Hades said a little Outraged, you took my son to a strip club and left him there while you bought private lap dances all night and forgot to drive Percy to school so he was late and i got called into a meeting to discuss this Hera said angry. Duly noted Hades said shimmering he knew that his sister had his mothers wrath and he alongside his brothers were too afraid of her.

Line Break

Back at the Jackson Residence.

So Percy have you met anyone special Persephone asked hoping to calm down an exploding situation which would have happened if Percy continued even if it wasnt his fault.

Do you mean a girl he asked ? Yes a girl someone you give flowers to and are happy with Persephone said.

um not really well i helped a cute girl today who was new he said

but i wont do anything he said.

Why not Hades said baffled, Well according to dad girls are special but i am not really fancying anybody at the moment but when it happen i will come Persephone because i will need her help with flowers and that stuff he said.

why not your cool uncle Hades, Hades asked? well last time you left me at a strip club and had a stripper driving me home because they closed and you slept at the bar so i dont think you are the role model. plus i have heard how you and dad and uncle Poseidon talk about women in general and calling your wives the ballbustergang Percy said. after that sentence Persephone started glaring at her Husband who became extremely pale . Uncle are you feeling sick like mom did earlier Percy asked hoping it was a no so it wasnt a flu or anything. Yes i am fine now why dont you get your homework and we can do it here Hades begged while avoiding the Glare his wife sent him "it said you are gonna get it Later mister.

Okay but would you please find The Greatest of Mozart it is what i always listen to when i study Percy said. okay Hades said while going through his Record Collection

So you are wearing dresses and makeup Persephone while looking at Hades with a blank expression, NO I AM NOT Hades said trying to keep calm but it was hard.

Are you sure we dont spend much time Persephone while starting to laugh at him

STOP LAUGHING IT ISNT FUNNY Hades who couldn't keep calm any longer.

oh yes it yes but i will stop for now but i cant wait to tell my mother this Persephone said while smirking at Hades who became paler than he already was.

Please dont tell i beg you Hades said while on his knees. Never in my life will i have ever thought i would see Hades on his knees it came from behind him.

There in the doorway stood Zeus Hera and Demeter who had watched the entire thing. i see you guys tomorrow Hades said while leaving.

Why are you guys home didnt you have a nicely room booked Persephone said

Yes we did but Percy said he heard Hades shout at you so he thought that maybe you guys needed personal time and it would looks he was right Hera said

no its just Hades being a baby about all of this its nothing i havent dealt with before Persephone said but why are you here mother she asked well i heard something about Hades and i thought you and Perseus were in danger so i came but the sight wasnt one i am used to, Him begging not for you to tell me some sort of a secret

i'll admit i never had guessed that.

Zeus and Hera just go to your hotel i will make sure Percy is at school tomorrow go out and enjoy your night even Percy would say the same thing if he wasnt studying right now Persephone said.

shall we my dear Zeus asked his wife who said yes, but let us first say good night to him after you Zeus said to his wife who giggled because she was a bit drunk.

Knock Knock it said on Percy's door who is it? He asked its your Parent's Percy Hera said okay come in then.

Hey Percy we just came to say goodnight to you Zeus said also Persephone and Demeter will drive you to school tomorrow and remember we need a copy of your schedule Hera Said while pecking him okay and good night Percy said.

shall we my dear Zeus said to his drunk wife yes we shall Hera said

Tomorrow is going to be one hell of day Zeus thought to himself


	5. Chapter 5

The Son of Heaven

I Don't own anything

all the other characters will make an appointment but later

Also there is a minor Sex scene in this chapter

Last time.

Hey Percy we just came to say goodnight to you Zeus said also Persephone and Demeter will drive you to school tomorrow and remember we need a copy of your schedule Hera Said while pecking him okay and good night Percy said.

shall we my dear Zeus said to his drunk wife yes we shall Hera said

Tomorrow is going to be one hell of day Zeus thought to himself

Chapter 5

Zeus and Hera left their Apartment to go to their expensive Hotel room

Honey None girls compare to you Zeus said to Hera. while

Zeus you don't need to sweet talk my pants of we are married.

it is my duty to satisfy all your needs Hera said while giggling.

While they Entered their Hotel room

Well in that case how we get you out of that dress Zeus smirked

Yes my King I will do as you ordered Hera said laughing

Oh how I love your Laugh Zeus said.

Thank you Zeus Hera said while Slowly letting Her dress fall

Zeus stood there smirking.

Like what you see my King, Hera said while slipping into the role as Servant

Oh Yes now come here and Kiss Your King it is an order Zeus said going along

Of Course milord Hera said.

Zeus started to kiss and grab her breasts while kissing her on her neck

oh don't stop please Zeus continue.

Oh I have absolutely no intention of stopping, Zeus said. while keep kissing Her breasts and playing with her Hair,

The question do really want to do this tonight after what happened?

Zeus we have been married for Millenniums, we have a good son so respected by the other gods even Artemis thinks he isn't too bad and that is saying Something.

So let's worry about everything tomorrow tonight is just you me celebrating our marriage Hera said.

Okay tonight it's just you and me and I am going to fuck you senseless dear wife

As you wish Milord Hera said giggling.

The Next day Zeus and Hera woke up naked lying beside each other

So did milord get satisfied Hera said smirking.

Yes he Did you have been a very good Servant, but an even better Wife Zeus said

Also what time is it maybe we can get some breakfast and have a meeting.

9:35 and Breakfast Buffet closes at 11 and we have to be out at 10:30 at latest

so let's pack and have a shower then some breakfast how does that sound ? Hera said.

It Sounds Perfect, before I forget did Demeter have a name ? because I don't remember hearing it Zeus asked.

I didn't hear it maybe we can ask her at the meeting but even if she doesn't have a name I have a plan that she can Babysit Percy if we don't have the same the same schedule, I'll admit this I am very excited to work side by side with our little boy at school Hera said.

Just don't embarrass him in front his friends I don't think he can handle it Zeus said Laughing, I think you have better chance at embarrassing him than I do Hera said.

Touché Touché Zeus said, but what about that shower.

That is a good Idea you just go ahead I will pack our things together Hera said

okay see you in few Zeus said while giving Hera a kiss.

"Later at breakfast 

What do you expect Percy's life at school to be? Hera asked,

I don't know actually he never speaks about it, initially I thought he was gay since he didn't have girls home but the more I thought about it he never had anyone home he has always been alone, maybe he is embarrassed by his mother I said laughing at little,

What if it is his dad he is embarrassed about Hera said back, smirking

You got me there, but for second try to look seriously at it He never has anyone home which means that He is either extremely Lonely or he doesn't want friends but I truly doubt it is either maybe there is a third answer but I wouldn't worry too much about because who knows what goes on Zeus said.

" At the Jackson Residence a couple hours earlier 

Percy you need to wake up you will be late for School, it came from my Crazy aunt Demeter, five more minutes please I sleep answered, Okay but you will be late and your Mother will hear about it Demeter's voice came

I'm up I'm up I said very fast, if there's one thing that scares me its mom and knowing how she reacts based on experience it would be extremely bad

good morning Demeter Good morning Persephone I said as I stumbled into the Kitchen.

Percy how tired and Hungry are you Persephone asked, Extremely to both

I thought so to, She said, Why do you ask? I asked

Because you are only in your Underwear, Batman underpants Really

Demeter said while I Realized what had been said,

Oh dear I thought to myself. quick go get some pants and maybe a shirt Persephone said laughing meanwhile I will make breakfast and Demeter will set the Table.

" Percy's Room 

Please Gods don't make them see me today Please just let me get out of there alive.

Percy Prayed. To whomever would listen.

" Demeter and Persephone

So Mother have you decided if you are going with us to Goode Persephone asked.

Yes and I will go and I have picked a name. Demeter said

Well what is it? Mother. It is Dominique and I will Reveal it, on the meeting

but for now let's concentrate on getting some Cereal in Percy,

Actually mother I have made pancakes and bacon and Toast to him

and his lunch I haven't decided yet maybe a 50 so he can buy a pizza Persephone said. Splendid idea Persephone it came from Demeter and I will drive him to school instead of the bus. Perseus Jackson Demeter called out rather loudly. mother you are yelling why don't you just go upstairs and get him Persephone said, very well that boy better clothed

"Percy's room 

Well it was the last book for today what time is it 7:45 Damn I will be late I thought. When someone knocked on my door, Percy are you decent? it came from my crazy aunt, now the reason why she is crazy is because if she is not showering me with gift, she is annoying the rest of my family about their food habits particular uncle Hades whom she claims is an idiot because he didn't ate enough cereal to grow brain cells but that's okay I love her and think she is amazing just misunderstood by the family.

Yes I am decent so you can come in I told her,

Are you ready for breakfast she asked, sorry I can't eat I have to run to school or else I'll be late

Percy it is Friday which means you have to mean at 9 and I am driving you in case you forgot I told him.

Really I told unable to hide the relief in my voice,

Yes now come on you need your breakfast young man or else me and Persephone is getting the knife from your mother Demeter said.

Okay I am coming down now just go ahead, I told her

Very well but be quick, also what would you prefer at Lunch Pizza or Sandwich?

Demeter asked. Percy froze when he heard what she said luckily he stood with he back to her so she couldn't see the fear creeping into his eyes. just Pizza I said while trying to get my emotions in control, "she can't see me like this or else she knows something's up and I can't let her know.

Thank you Demeter I said with a fake smile, also I will be down in a few I just need to find a book about Greek mythology I told her, Very well See you there She said while closing the door.

Phew that was close, come on Percy you can do better you know have to do better if you don't want them to know, I thought to myself but for just concentrate on breakfast and then everything else can come I thought to myself.

Good Morning again I said to the both of them.

" Persephone

Well I hope you are hungry Percy I have made pancakes and Bacon with Toast and jam to, also what would you like to drink ? I said

" Percy

can I have a glass of apple juice I asked? of course she answered

Demeter could you grab the Juice from the Fridge you are closest Persephone said

of course, Demeter said while opening the fridge, so Percy you mentioned Greek mythology earlier would you care to explain? Demeter asked him.

"Percy 

(When Demeter asked me if I would explain Greek Mythology I became happy as it one of my favorites subjects also I am really good at it.

Yes next week we start a Yearlong Project about the Greek gods

When the School year is over we have to present a long Rapport about the Gods and their time. and I am trying a little to get a jumpstart on the Subject I told them.

"So Percy what do your teacher Tell you about the Gods Demeter asked curious.

Well my Teacher has this thing where he says something insane about the gods which is historic incorrect but it is because to make sure the students are awake and pay attention to him I told them.

"So Percy which gods are your favorites Demeter asked.

Well Zeus and Hera is my Favorite but I am also fascinated by Persephone and Demeter's interaction saying how Persephone had to Deal with Hades

" Demeter

Ha I told you he was a bad person I mentally told Persephone

Come on he isn't that bad she said back. Let's find out Demeter said

" So Percy what kind of incorrect facts did your teacher tell you about Greek Mythology, I said smirking inside.

"Percy

Well he told me that Hades wore makeup and were a closet Transsexual Person who only married to hide his Gay ness from his brothers

"Demeter

So that was why he was begging oh dear this truly made my day. Thought

Poor Hades Persephone thought but this meeting is too funny when Demeter mention this to Him.

"Percy

But that is just some of the things he says so I wouldn't put too much thought into it I said to them.

Are you Finished young man Persephone asked me

Yes and thank you it was very delicious I told her,

Now Percy are you ready for School? Demeter asked

Yes I am I said,

Oh Percy I need a copy of your schedule for your mom Demeter said

So you will need to show the Principal's office so I can get a copy for all your weekly classes.

Okay I told her but why will mom need it I asked?

" Demeter

you got to ask your mother all I know she told me to get a copy of your schedule for next week that's all I know I told him, now get your jacket and backpack while I get the car keys. (Okay he said loudly.

So Hades Makeup and Transsexual, boy I told Persephone who started glaring

Mother He doesn't wear Makeup and he is not a Transsexual she said

Well I beg to differ according to Percy and some unnamed mortal he does

Now if you will excuse me I have to get Percy to School then a meeting and then a visit to Apollo's hospital I told Persephone

" Persephone

Why mother is there something wrong? I asked with fear

No it's just I might die from all the laughing I am going to have when I tell this to Hades I said Laughing just the bare thought made me cry tears of Laughing

Mother it's not funny for him, He is Really embarrassed to Please just let it go

Persephone begged.

No for too long he has been a pain in my ass not just because of you but also because of other things and this is my payback to that son of a bitch I said.

Mother please keep your language down we can't use that kind when Percy is near you know how Zeus and Hera are when Foul Language are mentioned in front of him

Persephone said, You are right I said but for now You are cleaning up while I'm driving Percy to school and if you want to use magic wait till we are out the building that way we are safest I told Demeter said.

" Percy 

why on earth will mom want a copy for all my classes next week ?

anyway better get down there, after all its school time, I thought to myself

I am ready I said as a walked downstairs just to hear my aunts saying something I probably shouldn't have heard,

" Demeter

I will admit I am nervous about going to Percy's school maybe his life there isn't what we expect I told Persephone,

you might have a point there, But I wouldn't worry too much because He is after all the Son of Heaven and marriage and he is Heir to the Throne when Zeus no longer can handle its power then Percy will need to Step in, but I am surprised though

Persephone said, why is that ? Demeter said.

Well Sons of Zeus usually are arrogant womanizing pricks, And yet Percy is modest and Respectful for all of us if I didn't know better I wouldn't have thought for a Second he was The son of Zeus and Hera.

You have a point, Demeter said, but what we have started is for the better, I mean take a look at the modern World, then Look at Us we are ancient history and due to Zeus's out of control nature he had we haven't been able to Learn the modern life

Which means that Percy has a challenge next week, but I am sure he is up for it even if not anyone of wouldn't let him fail so its teamwork from Monday and a year forward.

" Percy

what the hell are they talking about but if they come to my school,

All Hell breaks loose ah fuck fuck fuck I Thought as I listened to them talking

Until I decided Enough is Enough, I had to continue and pretend I didn't hear them.

Are you Ready? Demeter I asked smiling, Of course I said when it suddenly came from Persephone, but don't forget and give your Aunt a peck on the cheek.

Of course not, I told thanks for last night I said politely.

What the hell are they up to? I kept thinking as their conversation kept flooding my thoughts. Either way I am going to find out. I mumbled

What was that Demeter asked? shit I thought apparently, she heard me

It's really was nothing I tried to assure her, Hopefully she would buy into it

Young man you said "Either way I am going to find out. I quote so you better tell or else I will tell your mother and then she can deal with you, and we wouldn't want that to happen she told,

Shit she got me there, if there is anyone to be afraid of its mom.

With a sigh I looked at my Aunt Demeter and watched her closely.

I heard your little talk with Persephone I said while watching her eyes get bigger.

(But I realized I had the perfect cover thought why it didn't hit sooner I don't know.

you know how Mom and Dad are with people cursing in their home and especially in front me I told her, While she relaxed a lot more.

" Demeter

Phew that was close I thought as I realized how close I was to Reveal his true Heritage, I would be in Tartarus if he hadn't mentioned the cursing then I relaxed.

Percy you know that people makes mistakes right? I told him.

Yes he said and sometimes, those mistakes have a price he said smirking

Well what would a mistake like me cursing with you nearby cost? I said a little angry about being blackmailed.

" Well a mistake like that could cost a 100 Dollars saying we don't want Mom and Dad to find out that their sister cursed with their Precious baby boy close he said.

Well in that case its lucky I have a 4 Twenties on me and I am a very forgiving person. I said smiling a little at our little playing around.

So he earns a little and have some fun It's alright by me though I thought,

Well do you take cash? I asked knowing the answer.

"Of course he said Grinning.

Laugh all you want I Thought, sooner or later you will make a mistake,

And I will be the one smiling at you I Laughed.

Percy

What's so funny? I asked seeing at how she had weird smile on her face.

(truth be told it really freaked me out.

Nothing she said absolutely Nothing.

Okay the Principals office is close so will lead you there and go get my books and then come back and say good bye to you I said to

Lead the way Little buddy she told me,

Hey I'm not little I said frustrated, I mean it's every week I have told remind them.

" Demeter

He truly is my brother's son since he also get Frustrated every time his age is mentioned but you know that they say Like father Like son.

R&R also there are two new chapters being written entirely focused on Percy

Don't forget my other story

The Boy everyone fought about if you want to Laugh a little.


	6. Chapter 6

The Son of Heaven

I Don't own anything

R&R

Chapter 6

Also I know it's a little long overdue though but I had trouble writing it.

**" Demeter POV:**

So Percy are you ready to show me your school? I asked him smiling a little

Okay just give me a second to enjoy the fresh air I said to Her

Okay but we got to hurry I have a Meeting to attend, and you have class

Okay I am ready he said glancing around nervously, " why did he do that I thought to myself I mean he doesn't have a hard time Here does he? I Kept thinking about it

when suddenly he took my hand and asked if there was something wrong,

No why would you think that I asked him, Oh you just zoned out while I asked if you knew the way back and after you didn't responded I asked again and when I still didn't hear anything well the rest is history. Percy I am fine I just had something on my mind I told him truthfully, Well it's just you muttered something about (him not being happy and I asked you who is not Happy? Percy said. Percy it really is complicated and nothing you should worry about, now run along I have to talk the Principal about that schedule. and you have Class so be quick and remember Zeus and Hera will be waiting for you at home. Thanks Demeter Percy Said.

**Line Break**

**"Still Demeter's POV:**

Hello are you Mr. Munches the Principal? I asked a man in his late fifties Early sixties

Yes what can I do for you, he asked me? Well I am the Aunt of Perseus Jackson and I need a copy of his schedule I said.

Why do you need it ? he asked, it's not for me but my sister who is mother to Percy I said.

Well I can't really give it away Just like that I need a validate Reason, he said. Alright I said while using the Mist.

I am so sorry here let me get you a copy he said while I internally smirked the Mist always work.

Alright here is Perseus schedule for the Next week, so have a nice day He said

okay thank you I said back, and left his office and walked out into the hallways of Goode High school, when I heard something that caught me.

_**Hey Loser come here**__**a voice rang out you are a pathetic boy I really don't understand why your Parents decided to keep you, had it been me I would have left you in the gutter where you rightfully belong you stupid idiot the voice said**_

_**She is right a new voice joined, no one likes you so why the fuck don't you just commit suicide nobody would mourn the loss of one pathetic idiot, the new voice said,**_

who are they talking to who are they after I kept thought well I better check out discreet I thought as my earlier assumption came up again about Percy.

_**just let me be alone I don't care about you people and the feelings are mutual fuck Grover and Fuck you Annabeth and Fuck you Luke third familiar male voice said**_

As I got closer I could see that Percy where slammed against a Locker while a Blonde guy obviously a demigod and a satyr hold him there while blonde girl said horrible things to Percy and spat and in a corner a girl with Spiky black hair and blues stood and it looked like she didn't want to be there.

_**What did you say the satyr said? I said fuck you Grover, Percy said**_

_**Luke may I have a hit at him before the bell ring Grover said**_

_**of course the blonde boy named Luke said **_

_**Guys we have to let him go now or else we will be late for class the girl said**_

_**Okay Annabeth Luke said while dropping Percy and the minute he hit ground Luke and Grover kicked him. Come on Thalia we are late Annabeth said to the Black haired girl, it's okay I'm going to skip so I'll see you later the girl named Thalia said**_

What I saw next was incredible, Thalia went over to Percy and Helped him up

and she looked at him and started to say something to him, until he cut her of

_**Percy I'm really sorry she said, Save it Thalia Percy said you have said that so many times and I am tired of hearing your excuses. I know that you don't like me and Mom and Dad so stop trying to be a part of our lives when it is clear you don't Like us, **_

_**Percy will you shut up and let me talk yes I have done something stupid but all i'm asking is you just listen,**_

_**When I lived with Julia she told me all these stories that Zeus were only looking for a one stand and he didn't want me and He preferred you and Hera over everybody else, and I started to believe her lies so when He came to get me away from Julia I had fallen in deep depression and believed that You and Hera hated me but tolerated me around because you were the son and wife to the Kings of all airborne things, and because of that I pushed you guys away,**_

_**Looking back I can only think how big a mistake I've have made buy leaving you guys you obviously loved me and considered me a Sister and daughter, I truly am trying but I don't know what to do.**_

_**Thalia as much as I would like to believe your little story, over and over you have lied about these things so just fuck of and let me live my life and don't bother me again, because I'm done trying.**_

_**You know it's funny when I was younger I always thought that it was my Fault you left because I wasn't a good enough brother and Mom always thought you hated her because she wasn't your real Mom and do you know how broken dad was? do you know how many times we thought what went wrong? do you know that when you left I used to crawl into bed with Mom dad asking were you where and when they couldn't give me an answer I cried and fell asleep with them holding me and rubbing circles. I have had it Thalia just leave and go back to your life with your friends and whoever you call family I said to her.**_

_**One day Percy I am going to make sure I have made up with you bet on it I stubbornly told him, Well good luck Thalia it's not me you should start with I said back, now excuse me I have class.**_

**Line Break**

I Couldn't believe what I saw and heard that Zeus and Hera had another child I am definitely asking about this at the Meeting, well I better be going I thought while the yet I couldn't keep thinking about the abuse towards Percy I saw with my eyes luckily he didn't see me, Zeus and Hera is going to flip when they learn about this,

who can I talk to without this getting to them? I kept thinking about all of this. when I heard a _PING _which meant that a meeting would take place. so I went outside school and I found a hidden place where I flashed myself to the Throne room.

**" Throne room:**

The first one to arrive was Athena followed by Artemis then Apollo and Hermes who came together Then Ares then Poseidon and Hephaestus and Aphrodite and then Hestia followed by Zeus who arrived and expensive Suit with Rayban sunglasses and Hera in a Cocktail dress.

Let the meeting begin Zeus said while everyone took their respective thrones

Now as we are all going to Goode in three days from now, I want to make it clear

"Ahem aren't you forgetting someone Hestia said to Zeus, who aren't here

Hades and Persephone, well where are they? he said irritated.

We are here Persephone voice rang out sorry but I had to clean up the mess Hades made, she said.

What kind of mess? Hera said fear creeping into her voice, she knew how her brother was, He tried to wash a plate and went downhill from there enough said She said looking extremely angry.

"I have apologized over and over what more do you want me to do Hades asked angry.

Silence Zeus said again while pulling the Thunderbolt forward. We don't have time for this we are having a meeting so Hades Persephone get to your respective thrones now and no more fighting while we are working. Fine it came from both of them but he could see they weren't finished fighting.

**"Demeter POV: **

_Who is the best to talk about what I saw with? Athena maybe, nah she will tell and it's the last thing he needs to deal with To powerful parents who will kill the demigods, Apollo is definitely out as he would do the same, I got it I thought smiling a little internally, Artemis and Poseidon will be the choice I thought, until a voice bought me out, why are you smiling like that? it came_

Sorry I was dreaming about cereal I lied the voice that called was no other than Zeus looking at me expendably, after he heard me many gods groaned.

what were you saying dear brother? I asked him, "I said have you found your name? and who your roommate is? Yes I told him I will share with Athena and Artemis and my name is Dominique and I have a copy of Percy's schedule, I said to the council.

Hera could you read it to us so we know what we are dealing with ? Zeus asked

How about I read all of it the whole week? Hera said, I think it's a good idea Artemis said.

"shocking the council since she and Hera never got along except their love for Percy kept them talking at least but that's it. Let me begin she said.

**Monday**

**8-9 Math - Paul Blofis**

**9-10 English - Terrence Howard**

**10-11 Gym - Coach Hedges**

**12-13 - Lunch**

**14-15 Greek History. Tim Smith**

The last she said shuddering, Please tell me we aren't having that Teacher Hades asked with Fear seeping of him.

Hades what are you afraid of? Poseidon asked curios, Do you know what kind Greek History that creature teaches? Hades asked angry,

No I don't so why don't you enlighten me Poseidon asked back in the same tone

He said that Zeus were gay Hera were a Lesbian with Artemis and Athena and I Apparently wear dresses and makeup Hades yelled so angry he didn't think about what he had just said.

Dad is this true Artemis asked a little angry.

Yes Percy asked me to help him with his Homework about our history and apparently This teacher has so many facts wrong so I actually puked.

I can assure you Artemis and Athena this is just a guy who has the wrong information Hera said while looking afraid, She knew what Artemis and Athena can do and she knew they were planning something but she hoped it didn't involved Percy, After all he is innocent who said something wrong.

Artemis don't do anything rushed, let me talk to Percy that is if Dad and Hera allows me to? Athena said while giving them a look that you better let me talk to him or else it's Arty who will do the talking.

Come over for dinner then Hera said. of course Athena said back while glancing at her sister who were purple from all the anger in her right now.

Alright I'll be there at 6 is that alright? she asked, yes and since it's friday it's Pizza and movie night which you are more than welcome to join, Hera said.

" Hera honestly wanted a better relationship with her stepdaughters but Artemis wasn't interested but Athena was more open to the idea particular because she and Percy were friends and she helped him sometimes with homework, so it helped that way and hopefully she would take to her as a Mom but she didn't dared hoping.

what kind of movie? she asked, Well it's Percy turn to decide so you can ask him.

Alright I'll I'm in she said, Her brother had a good taste in movies and are a good person.

Are there anybody who has something else we need to discuss ? Zeus thundered,

Well now is the time Demeter thought to herself, Yes I need to talk to Poseidon and Hestia in Private I Said so the council could hear me. Fine Demeter but it better not be about Cereal because I'm busy, "it came from Poseidon . It's not I said to both of them it's a serious matter. "Alright he said.

With that the meeting is over except for Poseidon Demeter and Hestia.

"Zeus thundered.

What is it? Hestia asked and I started my story about what I saw

_**When I dropped Percy of at school he started look nervous around,**_

_**but after I had been at the principal's office for getting his schedule**_

_**I heard something that made me curious several angry voices saying horrible things, naturally I had to investigate because of the way Percy acted earlier**_

_**what I saw was horrifying, Percy was slammed against a locker by guy named Luke alongside there was a satyr named Grover that hit him several times while a Girl named Annabeth said he was unwanted by his parents and he should just kill himself, **_

_**and last Zeus's demigod daughter Thalia was there who didn't at the beginning helping him and he looked so hurt by all of this, naturally kept watching**_

_**it turns out this is daily abuse he goes through and I'm terrified of telling Zeus and Hera, particular since they are demigods who do this to him.**_

_**Line Break**_

I didn't expect that Hestia said sadly but also worried she knew that if her brother knew about this a war will breakout and camp Half-blood will be destroyed by it

Hera would torture the demigods in ways that will make them beg for Tartarus

**"Hestia POV :**

Demeter you got to tell them it's only right they know before they witness itself and if they discover you knew about this and didn't tell them, Demeter you are a good person but not even I can save you from the wrath of Zeus and Hera so tell them before it's too late. What do you think Poseidon? I asked my brother

it doesn't matter what I think but you are right Hestia: Demeter you need to tell them so they know but don't let them try talking with him because If he haven't told them it's because he has his pride and by them going on will also reveal that we are Gods and are planning on going to school with him and he doesn't need all this right now,

so my suggestion is that we tell them however instead of attacking we are befriending Percy at school and beat the bullies at their game. and hopefully doesn't do anything drastic but you know how the two of them are around Percy.

**"Demeter POV:**

Let's tell them tomorrow if we do it now Percy will be grilled from his parents and with Athena coming there and all it can only lead to war especially since I believe that the girl is a daughter of Athena, but I think we should ask Chiron about if he knows the demigods maybe then we know what we are dealing with.

It has to be tomorrow though we can't have any loose ends right now.

I mean Zeus killed Heracles and then condemned him to Tartarus because he was rude to Percy and Hera imagine what happens when he finds out about this.

So tomorrow morning we are going to camp half blood and talk with Chiron.

Also if Percy is as lonely at school as I think he is maybe we could send a couple of our Kids there discreetly to try to befriend him so he has someone other than us to rely on especially since he is the Future King. I told them.

Okay Demeter tomorrow we tell them and only them no other gods need to know right now so keep it secret, I mean no one not even Persephone and Hades can know, is that crystal clear Hestia said, "yes I said: Poseidon the same "Yes he said:

**" later at the Jackson Residence:**

Hey Honey how was school? Hera asked as Percy stepped inside their home

It was okay, Honey shoes off you know the rules Hera said. okay Mom

also Athena will be joining in on movie and dinner. Okay Mom he said is there anything else, not now why don't you go to your room and play some videogames and find a movie for tonight. "Okay mom I said while starting to go to my room

" let me describe my room it's huge

there is a 56 Flat screen and computer King size bed with room for three people plus several Bookcases filled with all kinds of books Movies and CD'S and then there is Glass montre filled with trophies from different competitions and so on.

Then there is a Piano with a special book case filled with books about Classical sheet music and I have a wall where I have many guitar basses and cello's hanging plus a drum kit in the corner and an bookcase filled with video games to both computer and Play station 3, plus I had my own refrigerator so the nights where I would work late I had something so not to disturb my Parents, I _**remember one time I woke up mom by going to the Kitchen to grab something and she was beyond pissed that I woke her up and the next day I was grounded not that it mattered because of school and how lonely I really am**_. With a shudder I took modern warfare from the bookcase and started playing.

What must have been a few minutes turned into a few hours, because suddenly it knocked on my door, I said come in thinking it's just mom or dad, but no it was my aunt Athena.

**"Athena POV:**

I was really nervous about talking with Percy about this maybe it's just a misunderstanding I kept thinking, when I decided to knock on his door

(Come in he said. Hi Percy how are you I asked him sincerest

I am fine Athena How are you he asked, I am also fine but I wanted to know more about you Percy how is school going? I asked hoping he just blabber it out,

(Well it's difficult to describe because not one day is the same but I suppose I do manage through so I can't complain, I told her.

Are there any classes you are having trouble with I asked again still hoping he just blabber it out, I mean He is a son of Zeus after all I thought.

(Not really except Greek history I am struggling a little with it but I do manage I said.

What are you struggling with? maybe I can help.

(Well it's my teacher who has so many facts wrong it's incredible however I do suspect it is intentionally he tells these wrong facts.

what do you mean? I said to him

(Well it's like he would tell that Apollo and Hermes were in love or stuff like that but it's because people tend to fall asleep in his class not because of boredom because it's at the end of day and you are just tired from all the classes, and I don't mean that in a rude way but as a human you need a break once in a while but it's okay though.

What kind of fact is he having problems with? she said. ( don't worry about Athena it's nothing and I know how to handle them I told her honestly)

Great so close and then he shuts just great, I thought to myself.

Well then how about some pizza and a movie I said to him smiling a little

(Sounds great but one thing first though, What you haven't given me a hug Athena, I said even though I am 14 I still want a hug once in a while.

Come here you cute little guy she said while given me a hug she started to ruffling my hair, and then she did something unexpected she started tickling me

I started laughing uncontrollably hehehehehehehehehehehe, Please stop Athena Please stop I said with tears in my eyes) only if you promise to be a good boy and do your homework I said laughing.

**"Line Break - Percy POV:**

You do realize I am Percy Jackson I have nothing but 10-12 in all my characters I said to Athena. (I do know you but I also know your parents and I especially know your dad so one day Percy you are going to tell me the secret of how you are such a good little boy) Athena you must know by now that that answer lies right in front of you I said smirking internally, reason Athena hates and loves puzzles so when she can't figure the answer out she is very childish I have learned, she once destroyed a set of monopoly because she lost to me so yeah she is nuts that way but I wouldn't have any other way though the one that scares me is Artemis, I have seen the way she interacts with well any guy she meets and she absolutely hates them, in fact she reminds of the Greek goddess Artemis who were widely known for hating males.

**"Zeus and Hera POV:**

Do you think he has revealed anything an extremely nervous Hera asked? I mean Athena and Artemis aren't particular fond of me and this is serious problems I said to Zeus.

How would I know Athena and Arty are two moody goddesses who act caressly and thoughtful at the same time who knows if she went straight to the point or if she would making him talk about it on his own.

Well It's just I know them as gods and he doesn't he doesn't need to know the power he possess and he doesn't need to know about us being the gods and all

Oh it's bad enough that Hades nearly blown our cover because he is baby, about some facts a moron said wrong imagine what would have happened?

I know my dear I know well I better go and find out what has happened so far, I do hope though that Percy hasn't said to much because the last I want to deal with is two pissed of goddesses because of an Moron I said.

_Knock Knock Knock._

Come in Percy said

Hey Perce- Athena, we are about to order pizza so please come down Zeus said and Perce have you found a movie? Yes we are going to watch _**The Avengers, **_I said

Ok Zeus said, come down whenever you guys are ready but don't wait to long cause I am hungry as fuck, so Percy why don't you go downstairs I have to talk to Athena.

Ok dad see you guys downstairs said.

So Athena did you get the information you are looking for? I told my daughter

no I was really close but then he decided to shut it and I couldn't go deeper without him Noticing so I stopped asking. But I do believe we need to Discuss this

anyway let's go downstairs I said,

Fine but we are not having a meeting and you and Artemis are not going to dive more into this whole situation, on Monday we are going to school and we are going to deal with it like professionals Zeus said have I made myself clear on that subject I Zeus continued.

Yes daddy you have made yourself very clear, But I can't say what Arty is going to do so you are going to talk to her. Now let's go order pizza I am starving and I reckon your wife and kid also are starving, I told Zeus.

**Line Break**

**"Percy and Hera's POV:**

So Percy what pizza would you like? I asked (The Usual he said)

So that's one Large pepperoni with extra cheese and tomato sauce plus Garlic and olives. ( Yes mommy I told her in childish voice) and of course your blue Coke to drink ( Yes mommy I told her in childish voice) oh and Percy go tell your father to get down here immediately " no need for that Percy I am here, and I am having the same as Percy, Zeus said. oh I am having a Vegetarian with extra cheese and tomato Sauce, "Why is that Zeus asked. Well I enjoy the vegetarian Pizzas Athena said.

Okay and Percy get your hands of the candy. Why mom? Because your then you can't eat Pizza so stop it you can have all the candy in the world after dinner.

" After the Movie night:

Well that was interesting Athena, what do you mean? Hera asked, Well it's some facts are a little interesting but I'm not going to bore you to death Athena said.

Oh well I better be leaving now Athena said. Okay see you Athena, Percy said

Likewise, Zeus Hera it has been a pleasure being here tonight Athena said.

You are more than welcome to participate oftener if you like it came from Hera shocking both Zeus Athena and Hera herself. I'll like that too Athena tried saying without stuttering. Goodnight Percy Zeus Athena said while trying to leave a little fast.

Percy go to bed it's late and you need your sleep Zeus said while trying to figure out what just happened. Okay dad Good night mom goodnight Dad Percy said while going to bathroom to do brush teeth and change into his pajamas'.

Okay Hera what did just happened Zeus asked? Well Athena came and had dinner and a movie with us, why do you ask she said internally laughing at Zeus's face

Hera you just invited her to participate in movie nights do you know what that means? " Yes my dear I do know what that means, and let me Tell you the truth I have done many mistakes over the centuries, despite what the other gods Believe I have never had anything against Athena or Artemis there is no beef on my part of that side it's just when many misunderstandings, For years I Have wanted a better relationship with both Artemis and Athena, and if a movie night is what it takes then its definitely not a problem on my side.

Just making sure you know what you do Zeus said because if this blows up then it's not only you and Arty and Athena it's it going to be a problem for it's for all us Gods. so please just think about it Zeus said. Okay dear now let's put our little boy to bed,

After you my dear "Zeus said, after you.

_**Knock Knock Knock**_, it came on Percy's bedroom door

Come in Percy said as he crawled into bed

Hey sweetie sleep tight Zeus and Hera said while kissing him on his cheeks.

Good night Mom Goodnight Dad don't do anything you'll regret Percy said already half asleep not thinking about the funny faces his parents had on their face after his little comment.

Our boy is going to be one hell of guy Zeus said,

Yes he is growing up a little too fast my liking Hera said

well it is the natural order nothing we can say or do will change that plus he is guy after all which means a few things you might already know what guys like to do Zeus said, well when he starts getting into that kind of things you are going to be the one to have that special little talk with him Hera said smirking, why can't you do Zeus whined, Because you are a guy and secondly you are his father which mean it's you duty to educate your son in the world of Sex and more my role is to teach him about Love, so suck it up and take it like a man Hera said which left Zeus and stunned condition, thinking what the fuck did just happen?

**Line Break**

**"Demeter Hestia & Poseidon's POV:**

Hera we need to talk, Hestia's voice rang in their Heads

First it's Saturday Secondly we are having breakfast can it wait? Hera said

Fine have your breakfast but this is extremely serious, It concerns Perseus Demeter's voice came, what is wrong? Nothing it's better we tell you in person, let's meet at Hestia's Palace in thirty minutes and you better tell me what this is about.

Relax Hera Poseidon's voice joined, it's not us that are the enemy right now but if we had to tell either you or Zeus it's you because you will handle it a lot better than he, Remember Hercules Zeus killed him for having insulted Percy what we are about to tell you, Will be a war Between Zeus and Earth so please relax have your breakfast and me and Demeter will meet with you and Hestia at Hestia's Palace in a Little while Okay. Zeus I have to go, Hera said, why Zeus asked, Hestia Demeter and Poseidon wants to talk to me about something, ( can I come Zeus asked) no you can't ( why can't I come Zeus whined) well ask them it's not up me.

Have fun dear Zeus said, Me and Percy are going to have mans night so come home late Zeus said, just remember if you break something you're cleaning up yourself Hera said, Percy wouldn't break anything, it was not Percy I talked about Hera said with smirk.

**" 30 minutes later at Hestia's Palace:**

what was so important to you had to drag me here at a Saturday Hera said to Hestia,

It's not me that should tell you what this is about, She is right Demeter said it is me.

Fine Demeter what is this about? You better sit down Poseidon said, why do I have to sit Hera asked, because what I am about to tell you will be hurtful and also deeply shocking Demeter said, Fine I am sitting right now Hera said.

Hera when I dropped Percy of at school at few days ago I discovered something,

Percy is being bullied beaten and mocked at school Demeter said,

Elaborate that sentence Hera said getting angry,

let me start from the very beginning, Demeter said

_**but after I had been at the principal's office for getting his schedule**_

_**I heard something that made me curious several angry voices saying horrible things, naturally I had to investigate because of the way Percy acted earlier**_

_**what I saw was horrifying, Percy was slammed against a locker by guy named Luke alongside there was a satyr named Grover that hit him several times while a Girl named Annabeth said he was unwanted by his parents and he should just kill himself, **_

_**and last Zeus's demigod daughter Thalia was there who didn't at the beginning helping him and he looked so hurt by all of this, naturally kept watching**_

_**it turns out this is daily abuse he goes through and, particular since it are demigods who do this to him. **_ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY SURE Hera Exploded, Hera I saw Demeter's Memories, Hestia said while laying a calming hand and Hera shoulder

it's true Poseidon said I also saw the memories. I Need to see them Hera said still not fully understand how anyone could hurt her special little boy

What do I Tell Zeus? Hera said crying, You don't tell Zeus Hestia said trying calm Her down, If Zeus finds out he is definitely going to confront Perseus and Perseus has inherited both your pride and stubbornness which means he will shut down and he will not trust you again.

I have to do something though Hera said sniffling, There is a way Poseidon said

Demeter Found out that it is demigods that bullies him and we are going to talk to Chiron tomorrow to see if he knows them, Poseidon said.

Fine but after you have talked with Chiron, you are going to tell Zeus what you have told me, because if he discovers I knew about this all along we are all in trouble He is after all the king of the gods and Percy is not only our most beloved thing in the he is also the one that are going to be the future king and if Zeus discover this, just remember he killed Hercules his own son for having insulted Percy, for now I will let it go and hopefully I can manage to talk Zeus down from going into war on Percy's behalf. Hera said

what are you going to do? Hestia said. right now I can't think of anything Hera said

But I do have an Idea. like you said Percy has mine and Zeus's pride, here's the Idea on Monday at school we befriend Percy under our aliases and we are going to help him beat these bullies senseless and naturally make sure they will spend eternity in the fields of punishment Hera said.

Oh god Hera continued now I better understand she continued' What do you mean Hestia asked.

Well every time I ask why Percy doesn't have friends over he says it's because they have so much homework that they only hang in school, and they don't have time for everything else because there is such huge work ethic at school, and if I ask about girls he is always, it's a guy school there aren't many good girls only fake people and he doesn't want all that drama in his life right now.

Poor Percy not only is he being bullied he is also extremely lonely. Hera continued in her blank state not realizing she said everything out loud. suddenly Hestia started shaking her. Why are you shaking me Hera said a little confused, well you started rambling about Percy's personal life that doesn't concern me or Demeter or Poseidon, Hestia and honey it's not because we aren't interested it's just something's are better left unsaid at certain times and this was one them.

I understand Hera said sniffling again.

promise me that once you know who these demigods are you will Tell me and Zeus immediately so we can punish them severely Hera said angry.

Hera you got to be a little patient if you want to have Percy come out of this stronger you need to be patient with us, because when we help him at school under our aliases he might think he has a few friends which will make his school life easier and then slowly we can help to be the winner he really is. Hestia said

what do you mean to be the winner he really is Hera asked.

Well considering how you and Zeus were before you had Percy, I would say he is a winner because you guys managed to clean up your acts and get on with life and Zeus mellowed his control freak persona you became less hate filled so that's why we call Percy a winner.

Tomorrow we ask Chiron and then we tell Zeus, but until then just relax

Until tomorrow Hera said


	7. Chapter 7

The Son of Heaven

Chapter 7

All Credits goes to Rick Riordan

Except Alex she belongs to me.

**"Hera Demeter Hestia, Poseidon's POV:**

So how exactly are we going to tell Zeus's that his absolute favorite child and his only choice to take over as the king, is being bullied at school Hera asked

what matters the most, is that we do it to him so he is most relaxed, Hestia said

and how exactly are we gonna make him relax Poseidon asked, because if history has taught us anything, it is that he is the most unpredictable person in Universe,

his anger knows no limits and I am for one not going to be at the end of the Rope he continued.

SHUT UP, Demeter shrieked, what matter is the fact that Perseus can't handle this himself and what makes it more complicated is that we are all forbidden from doing Godly interference.

You are all right but you don't understand Zeus, Hera said with a sad smile.

If Zeus discover we knew about this, He is definitely going to hang me from heaven again and I mean literally, Zeus is a very possessive Person but he is also Kind and has a No Bullshit attitude, we need to tell him but I we also need him to promise that the only way we can help Percy is by helping under our aliases next week, Yes it is going to be tough on me and Zeus as his parents to watch what happens but we need to settle nicely and quiet into Percy's school life before we do anything otherwise he will suspect something is up and then it is just a matter of time before he learns the truth.

We have all swore an oath on Zeus's name that none of us including myself will do any interference in Percy's private life at school and I am respecting both their private lives.

Hera we all want what is best for Percy and if you feel we shouldn't do any godly interference then we won't Hestia said with sullen look,

but you got to remember that Percy won't be able to handle this on his own for much longer, and I am not saying it out of spite but because Teenage boys that are this lonely has and tendency to commit suicide and I won't see Percy go that way.

are you absolutely sure about that suicide thing Hera asked,

Yes I am, sometimes when people get to lonely their hearth flames burn out and when that happens Hades is the one who is waiting on the otherside where he will judge them.

ok here is what we will do Hera said Demeter and Poseidon you will talk to Chiron right now to know about these demigods and you better force him to swear not reveal or mention this to anyone, meanwhile Hestia and I will talk to Zeus and try to explain the pros and cons of this mess. The reason why you Hestia will go with me is because you have a calming effect on situations like this one we are about to have, Hera said, and once you have talked to Chiron you will come to me and Hestia and Zeus and try to explain what you have learned so far, hopefully we all come out of this alive, Hera said.

what do you mean hopefully Demeter asked?

Zeus has killed many for the sake of Percy take Hercules who said that Percy was a freak while Zeus was nearby, let's just say that Hercules was begging for death when Zeus was finished with him.

Don't worry Hera Poseidon said, Zeus may be angry but when we tell him what would happen if he barges in and interfere right now Percy will not only be mad he will also never forgive him.

it's not that I am worried about it's how we tell Zeus that it is demigods that are after Percy.

but for now go to Camp half-blood and talk with Chiron and make sure he doesn't say anything not even to Dionysus, the last thing we need is the Camp to go nuts about the only son of King and Queen of Olympus.

**"Camp Half-Blood: - Demeter and Poseidon's POV:**

So Demeter how do you think we should approach this? Poseidon asked.

I think we should just ask him if knows about this demigods and if who is their godly parent. then make him swear the oath. but what have you mind?

Well I was thinking more in subtle lines but then this is very delicate thing so maybe you are right we need to just ask, but I do believe that we shouldn't mention Perseus because it will peak his interest and you know that when his interest is peaked he will most likely go to Goode and take Percy and if that happens.

Poseidon let me do the talking, while you can take notes and make sure he doesn't lie to us because you are much better at detecting peoples lies, Demeter said.

Very well Demeter, but for now we need to go to the big house.

**"Unknown girl POV:**

Hello girl asked a man and woman.

Hello yourself the kind man said with a smile

are you looking for someone the girl asked?

Yes we are looking for Chiron, the woman said

may I ask who you are? the girl asked

Very well I am Poseidon and this is Demeter

oh forgive me Lord Poseidon and Lady Demeter I didn't know the girl said while kneeling.

oh don't worry and please don't bow Demeter said

but I have to you are gods The girl asked,

Tell me child who is your Godly parent Poseidon asked

I am a child of Aphrodite the girl said with a flashing smile

but why are two powerful gods here at Camp the girl asked

It's between us and Chiron Demeter said

What is your name child? Demeter asked

Piper Mclean, the girl said

Very well Piper if you'll excuse me and Poseidon we have to talk to Chiron urgently

Demeter said,

Oh let me show where he is, Piper said

oh we know where the big house is,

He is not at the big house he is down at infirmary checking on satyr,

that's okay we can wait, but Piper let me ask you a question Demeter said

sure what is it? Do you know any of these demigods Luke and Annabeth and someone named Grover? Demeter asked

Yes the thing Annabeth is a really arrogant Person she thinks she is better than all of us together and she should be the Future queen of Olympus Piper said with a sad smile,

I'll take it you don't like her Poseidon said, " well it's not that I don't like her it's just she makes everyone around her feel really bad about themself and then she follows Luke around who isn't much better he always keeps badmouthing the gods and especially his dad but no one can talk to him because he is the best swordman so many of us including young campers have to put up with it otherwise he isn't training them and no one can make him change his mind.

Thank you Piper Demeter and Poseidon

oh you're welcome Piper said please excuse me but I am having archery training now and Chiron should be at the Big House Piper said flashing them one last smile before running of.

**Linebreak**

So what do you think? Demeter asked. " I think that Annabeth is a daughter of Athena and we need to keep a close eye on Luke, Poseidon said

Hello Chiron where are you Demeter said as they walked in the Big house

I am right here what can I do for you my dear camper He said.

Chiron take one good look behind you Demeter said

Oh my, my apologies Lady Demeter and lord Poseidon I didn't know you were coming today. He said while bowing.

Chiron we are here to ask you about a few people and a satyr.

Demeter continued,

Very well who is it you want to know about?

Annabeth Chase and Luke Castellan and Grover. Demeter said

Annabeth Chase is a daughter of Athena, and she truly is her mothers daughter there are several complaints about her arrogance shining through a little to much but then the plans she makes, makes up for some of the it, but not all He said

Luke Castellan a son of Hermes, and the best swordman in years, He came alongside Annabeth when they were 7 Grover underwood found them in a New York Park and got them here to safety and they have been here ever since.

Grover Underwood a Satyr, he is on his second chance, the day he met Luke and Annabeth there was a third girl named Thalia Grace but she refused and when they tried to take her She took off and we haven't found her since, the rumor is that she is a daughter of Zeus but we never had the chance to find out about her. He said

Why do you wanted to know about them He asked?

That concerns the Olympus Chiron now we need you to swear an oath that everything you ever since or heard from us will never leave your mouth.

Of course I swear on the River Styx that anything and everything that we have spoken of is between us and no one else he said as Thunder boomed.

Thank you Chiron Demeter and Poseidon said

You are very welcome he said. Before they flashed away.

**"Hera and Hestia POV:**

Zeus we need to talk to you Hera mentally said to her Husband

about what he said flashing in front of them,

it is about Percy but we need to wait for Demeter and Poseidon, Hera said

okay but why is Hestia here? he asked, because you are not going to like what this is about and we all know how calming Hestia is, Hera said when Poseidon and Demeter flashed in.

So did you learn anything Hestia said to them, yes we did.

Will any of you please explain why you say you need to tell something and yet I kept out of the loop Zeus said getting a little angry they weren't telling him.

Zeus sit down Hera said, you are not going to like this but it is not my story to tell it's Demeter you need to listen to, and please listen to her and please don't do anything rushed.

Demeter begin Hera said.

Zeus when you are Hera went on anniversary date last week and I had to drop of Percy, I discovered something you aren't going to like to hear.

When Percy was out the car he started to look around looking nervous and a little pale but I thought it was the pizza from the night before, little did I know

after Percy showed me Principals office he took off mostly because he had classes but when I left the principal with a copy and saw a few Person bully and beat Percy senseless I know for a fact he went to the school nurse relative short after,

Please Zeus don't do anything drastic Hera and Hestia said while calming him down

Demeter continued,

The persons who is after Perseus is demigods and they go to camp half-blood, Their names are Luke Castellan- Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood.

Luke is a son of Hermes and one the best swordsmen.

Annabeth Chase is a daughter of Athena and wants to be an architect

Grover Underwood is Satyr on his second chance after he lost Thalia.

Poseidon finished

Wait Thalia is she involved in this Hera asked?

Yes and no Demeter said

what I saw was she was with them but it looked like she didn't want this to happen to Percy and he looked like a kicked puppy even the beatings and name calling didn't hurt as much as she did when she didn't want to look at him Demeter said with a sad smile.

Zeus Honey are you okay? Hera asked.

ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY SURE ABOUT THIS He suddenly exploded

I MEAN WHO THE LIVING FUCKING HADES DOES THEY THINK ARE

GOING AFTER MY PRECIOUS BOY THEY ARE FUCKING DEAD

He continued in his rage.

AND THEN THALIA DOESN'T PROTECT HER BROTHER BUT SHE FUCKING HELPS THEM.

Zeus calm down Hera said.

HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN MY SON IS BEING BULLIED AND HAS NO ALLIES; THAT'S IT I AM HAVING SERIOUS TALK WITH HIM RIGHT FUCKING NOW.

Zeus Shut up and calm down Hera exploded in.

You think I didn't have the same idea,

the reason why he doesn't say anything is because he has our stupid pride

and you going in there will do more harm than good,

We have a way of helping him without doing any damage at all, Hera said

what is it Zeus said with a sigh,

We will befriend Percy at school under our aliases

then we will beat his bullies senseless they wouldn't even know what hit them and then when we send Percy to camp and we know that they go there which means we can put them in such uncomfortable position that they will regret every bad word and thing they have done to Percy and the best We get to punish them harder and Percy will not be angry as no one tells him about us going to school, it's win win for everybody.

Make sure that all the gods knows whats going on Zeus said

and no one can tell him and that is a direct Order and you all have to swear by the river Styx and no questions asked am I clear? Zeus said.


End file.
